


What Fills Our Heads

by supershance



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Pacific Rim! AU, Shance Fluff Week 2018, brief mention of coran, brief mention of pidge - Freeform, day 1: dreams/memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershance/pseuds/supershance
Summary: This is my entry for Shance Fluff Week day 1: dreams/memories! Lance and Shiro are married in this and are preparing for a class they're going to teach.





	What Fills Our Heads

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a Pacific Rim shance au for a long time and I've actually made a post about it before on tumblr and this heavily aligns with the timeline of that post but later in the future. I've been so excited for shance fluff week so I hope you guys enjoy this and what is to come! 
> 
> Rangers=graduated from academy and pilots of jaegers  
> Cadets=student enrolled in the academy to become jaeger pilots  
> Chasing the rabbit= getting sucked into a memory its what the characters in the movie often say so I thought I'd use it as well
> 
> Also the memories are in italics and current time is in normal text if you couldn't already tell. Enjoy!

“Ranger McClain, shall we?” 

“Why yes we shall, Ranger Mcclain.”

Shiro smiled and looked at his husband before starting up the drift simulator so they could practice for their first training class for the new cadets.

“Just because we haven’t drifted in a while doesn’t mean I’ll let you slack off, Kashi. Don’t go chasing the rabbit on me.” Lance said with a playful smirk.

“IT WAS ONE TIME, C’MON!” Shiro complained.

Chuckling, Lance stepped up to the platform to put on his helmet. He heard his husband countdown to one, and then his vision was shifting wildly, different colors and memories running in front of his eyes. One memory caught his attention and suddenly, he was pulled in.

The sun was so bright and the breeze was blowing the salty air in his face as he stood at the altar, waiting for Shiro to appear.

“Lance, hey! I know you can hear me, Lance! We have to get through the simulation! Geez, and he told me not to chase the rabbit.” exclaimed Shiro as he looked on with a smile at the memory of their wedding just a week before.

Music started playing and Lance could see the love of his life at the end of the aisle with a backdrop of clear blue ocean and white sand. He couldn’t stop the tears of joy if he tried. 

As Coran walked Shiro down the pathway, Lance could see his memories going through his own head of before he even met Shiro, when he was still admiring him before he got into the program, to after they first met in the simulator and developed an odd friendship.

Lance can’t believe Shiro loves him back. Looking on as his soon to be husband draws closer, the younger man smiles and reaches his hand out to help his beloved onto the altar. The priest starts his spiel as soon as Shiro gets settled and the two finally meet eyes. 

Shiro laughs as he watches Lance fumble with the ring after Pidge brings them down the aisle. He knows Lance is too far gone in the memory to have it pass so he just waits without trying to call out to him again. 

“I love you with all my heart, Takashi, and I want to be yours forever. I promise I’ll never let anything keep us apart so long as we’re both alive and kicking. I’ll protect you just like I know you’ll protect me and I’ll try my best to always keep you happy no matter what.” Lance states his vows in a strong voice, despite the tears running down his face.

“And I love you, Lance. You mean more than anything in the world to me and I’ll never hurt you. We’ve had our ups and downs and will have more in the future, but the downs don’t matter as long as I still have you. We can get through anything as long as we’re together, my love.” says Shiro, smiling through his blurry vision.

The priest goes on until he finally says “You may kiss the groom” and Lance takes Shiro into his arms, dips him, and locks their lips together. 

Looking on from a different point of view, Shiro really can’t believe his husband is so corny. He dipped him for christ’s sake! In front of people! Still, he couldn’t be mad at him. Him and Lance are like two side of the same coin, they complete each other. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he had never met Lance in the simulator that day. Shiro smiles broadly just thinking about it, and suddenly they get sucked into the memory of that day.

“Perfect score again! Stupid Keith! If he could see how good I am on the simulator alone he wouldn’t be talking so much smack!” 

Shiro hears a voice in the simulation room as he walks past. He peeks in only to see Ranger Mcclain, the guy that’s always butting heads with Keith. The screen on the simulation machine shows a perfect score and Shiro watches the other pilot in awe and wishes he could partner up with someone like that.

It’ll never happen, no one wants a broken pilot as their partner says Shiro’s own voice in his head as he looks to his prosthetic arm.

He runs from the doorway so as to not be seen, but Lance catches sight of metal and a white forelock and doesn’t think before he's chasing after him.

“Wait up!” Lance yells.

Shiro stops and turns to Lance in the deserted hallway “I’m sorry, Ranger Mcclain, I didn’t mean to spy on you.”

“Holy shit...you know my name?” Lance sputters.  
“Of course I do, you’re an exceptional pilot...unlike me. Crap! Sorry, please forget I said that.” says the taller, rubbing his hands down his face.

“What? What are you talking about? You’re the most amazing pilot in this whole place, Ranger Shirogane! I joined this program because of you...you’re my hero!” he yells a little too loudly.

Lance cringes as he looks on at the scene before him. He can’t believe he made a complete fool of himself like this in front of Shiro.

“I’m...what?” says Shiro, as tears start to stream down his face. Lance yelps and grabs his shoulders so he can look him in the eye. Shiro can tell he’s panicking but he’s still trying to help.

As Lance gets more and more flustered, he blurts out, “Didn’t know someone could be so pretty when they cry.”

Lance’s face converges in confusion as Shiro suddenly stops crying and promptly bursts into laughter.

As his laughter dies down, he softly says, “You think so? Out of all the things I thought you were gonna say, that definitely wasn’t it. I gotta say though, it made me feel a lot better, so thank you, Lance. I hope it’s ok I call you that. You can call me Shiro if you’d like.”

The last thing they see before the memory fades is Lance smiling brightly at Shiro. Their mental connection finally stabilizes and they’re back in the simulation and Laughing together.

“And you told me not to chase the rabbit! Look at you!” laughs Shiro.

“Kashi, I think I have an excuse! It was our marriage that pulled me in! When it happened to you that one time what pulled you in was the memory of the first time we...you know...anyways what I’m saying is you’re a pervert!” yells Lance.

“Whatever sweetheart, you know that’s running through your mind all the time too, don’t try to make me out as the bad guy. I’m in your head right now, too, don’t lie.” says the older, smirking.

Lance sticks his tongue out at his husband before his face softens as he remembers what memories they were shown. He turns the simulator off before removing his helmet and doing the same to Shiro’s. 

“You know you mean the world to me, pervert.” he says with a sweet smile.  
Shiro laughs and pulls his husband into a kiss. It was a little ridiculous, considering they’re both smiling and giggling, but they made it work.

“I love you, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm on tumblr @supershance and if you want to see the post to get a little more explanation for this here it is: https://supershance.tumblr.com/post/172452990741/shance-pacific-rimau-pt1-shiros-home-city-was


End file.
